


One, Two, Three

by hanny_hasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, No Dialogue, Other, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt have found a way to show their affection to each other.<br/>30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: Day 9: Double Penetration</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

They were always together. Inseparable. Allies. Friends. Lovers. Soul mates. Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. Most of the time, everything was alright when they knew that the others were there. But there were times, when they needed a proof that they were together and alive. They needed physical proof. 

In some nights they met in a not used room, which was only furnished by an old, creaky bed. But it didn’t matter. Every room had been acceptable. The three were meeting to become one. 

Annie arrived first. Excited, she sat on the bed and waited. It has been too long, since they did what they were going to do now. In the last month all three were going through hell. During their time with the members of the 104th training squad they all made friends. Friends they were going to betray soon. That’s why they had to make sure that the three of them would never betray each other or let one behind. 

Some minutes later Reiner and Berthold entered the room. Now, all three were assembled and they could start. They already did it countless times, so they didn’t need talking. 

As if there was a signal, all three undressed themselves. The soldiers were very muscular, but Reiner looked the strongest. Before the boys arrived, Annie had placed two gadgets on the bed. One looked like a copy of an erected human penis with leather straps attached. Without a comment Annie put on the strap-on and lashed the straps up. The other thing on the bed was a bottle of olive oil. She cast the doughy fluid over her hands and slathered the shaft. The boys observed her doing and then turned around. They already knew what was going to come next. 

Annie poured more oil on her hands and then stepped closer to where Bertholdt and Reiner were standing. With her right hand she grabbed Reiner’s butt and with the left Bertholdt’s. With skilled fingers she found the entrances and inserted a finger, respectively. Because they were used to the feeling of the finger insided their asses the boys aren’t surprised or freaked out as Annie started to move the finger. After a while she inserted another finger into each boy and performed spreading movements. When the holes are widened enough she pulled out her fingers.

After all preparation was done, Annie walked to the bed and kneeled on it. With one hand she greased more oil on her artificial penis and it didn’t take long until Reiner drew nearer. When he was close to Annie, he turned around and spread apart his ass cheeks. With one quick movement Annie penetrated Reiner with her hard length. Because of the fast insertion Reiner let out a sharp gasp. Then, both waited for Bertholdt to come into the game. The tall boy placed himself in front of Reiner and also spread his cheek, so that Reiner had a good look inside. Before Reiner inserted his erected dick into Bertholdt he poured the oil over his length to make everything slippery. After that his dick was fast inside Bertholdt’s ass. 

The three stayed still for a moment. In this position they could feel, that they were together and that they belonged together. They had tried all possible sex positions and this one was the one which pleased all of them the most.

After the moment was gone Annie started moving. She trusted in and out of Reiner’s hole and she could feel that her movements were passed on to Berthold. Through this, it felt like she was fucking both guys at the same time. She accelerated her thrusts and could feel that Reiner also made faster movements. The room was filled with panting and moaning. 

At last, Annie could feel that Reiner and Bertholdt weren’t in the rhythm anymore and were performing uncontrolled movements. This told her, that her two friends were going to cum soon. She also was about to come. The backside of her penis was rubbing her clit the whole time and her orgasm was near. After one last thrust they came - Reiner in Berholdt’s ass and Berthold on the floor of the room. 

When the waves of the orgasm ebbed away, they pulled out and wiped away the rests of oil and sperm. Then they got dressed and left the room. They didn’t need words to proof their affection and they didn’t need gently strokes or kisses. They only needed the feeling of being inside of each other – the feeling of being connected. This was the proof of their love. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first threesome story! I hope you liked it!


End file.
